


Friends are the Void, Family is the Galaxy

by Skully101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Work In Progress, really bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skully101/pseuds/Skully101
Summary: For as long as Stiles and his older brother knew having friends was unreliable, the only safe haven they had was through family, but even then it was hard being accepted. they have to find the right family, the family that would love them even at their worst. They needed to feel safe, not hot and botheredThey need a place to hide from the sun, a place where they can feel the moon.





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a draft of a story that I been meaning to start for a while, there is still a little more detail I want to add in the first chapter, and then I need to fix it up. I kind of need more feedback than the people around me, so shoot away.
> 
> If this does continue, it would mostly be in Stiles and Derek pov, but every now and then it would be someone else. Let see.
> 
> P.S. I don't want that feedback that involves the use of unintelligent language, I would completely disregard it, and this is my first actual fanfic that other people have seen, so sorry if it's really bad.

##### Aaron

I wake up to see our dirty yellow stained ceiling of our motel room. My brother and I have been staying in Beacon City's motels, for the time being. It was just temporary for the past 2 years. It was all that we have and we don’t need, anymore. I turn to look at my brother’s bed. It had the appearance that it was bombed, guessing by the person who slept in it and where his blanket ended up. He could always push my expectations on how unorganized he could be.

I got out of my rough bed. I looked back and just couldn’t resist being organized, the walls were a mess and that doesn’t mean everything else has to be. I headed towards my only pair of clothes. I wore a surprisingly clean black suit. My jacket and pants were of a black thin fabric, while my thick dress shirt was a shiny gray. Being classy is an excellent way to scare someone. It was time to ruin someone’s day. Let's just hope my brother doesn’t mess with the wrong people, just yet.

I exited our room and went to pay for the night, that's when I got the usual stares. Their stares said “a classical man at a motel, who did he fuck up”.*People and their thoughts, truth be told they kind of make me laugh. Always immediately thinking about other people's lives without a second thought, dimwits. Only if life was that easy. The money that we have is money that was given to us. I hate using it.

Except when it's needed. In the recent years, I would only spend money for my needs, it was just recently my brother hounded me to get some kind of car because he said I was ‘killing his mood’ driving with him. Of course, I didn't get a say in the matter, he forced me into his jeep and we headed to get me a new car.

I would ‘love’ to say it took me hours, but his eyes zoned onto a very familiar black Camaro. I knew what he was thinking, but I just couldn’t. It was too close his car. Derek's car. It wasn’t exactly the same but close enough to reopen the still fresh wounds. Instead, I changed the color to silver, and now I have a 30 thousand dollars, silver sleek Camaro.

I entered the slick, clean Camaro and drove down the streets of the desolate city. Beacon was quite a large city almost as large as Sans Francisco. The cities were almost the same except for the crazed wars, the supernatural, and most of the bystander being controlled some how, all in all, it was quite similar. As I drove down the street, I looked for the young shady adult man doing nothing with his life. It’s harder than you would think, that description fits about one-third of the population living in Beacon. I couldn’t find him. So I parked a couple blocks away and headed towards Shining Park.

*Shining is like a Mall, mini stores here and there, parks, attraction common city park things. The people on the other hand always stick to one thing a day. One day it could vendors that would swarm, while the next day everyone would be having a picnic. It's like high school all over again.

The city citizen is out in four major categories, the gangsters, mafia, rebels, and bystanders. They are all pretty self-explanatory, but what I need to do is get in contact with the Mafia than the plan can officially start, To take Beacon City.

“Hey Mr. Almighty, do you want to feel like a bigger king,” said the gangster that I was looking for. While clearly hiding something in his pocket. I just stared at him unimpressed. “No need to think it's the fake stuff, it's all real,” he smirked. I just made a clear chuckle.

“What is it with you gangsters, and trying to go after people who are clearly smarter than them, and that isn’t saying much,” I replied. With that, he glared at me, but before he could say anything a guy wearing a brown vest and a yellow dress shirt comes looking for a fight. Please tell me that isn’t his actual clothes.

‘“Greenberg, what the hell are you doing back here.,” said the walking disaster.” If Fin was here, you’ll know exactly what he will do, am I right” Mr. Yellow said knowingly. This Greenberg guy turned beet red. Great, sex between enemies. With that, the gangster walked away, probably in deep thought.” Sorry about that he is……. a devoted Businessman,”

I didn’t respond to that, I simply said. “Well it seems like Chris can at least control some territory in the city,” He seemed shocked at first but became focused in seconds. He didn't speak one word to my examination instead put his hand what seems like on an M9. As soon as he took a deep breath I went in.

I appeared behind him in flashing speed. Being quick is useful in a lot of situations. I hold his hand at the gun. "What the,” he said in surprise.

“I recommend that you watch where you point that, all I want is to meet him, you are gladly going to do that,” I stated in a cool voice. I let go of him and I was expecting for him to disregard my order, but it would seem Chris didn’t hire idiots.

He complied and started to walk down the street. I was waiting for a car to pull up, but I guess we didn’t need one because in the next 10 minutes we were in the suburbs. Imagine what a Mafia house would look like. Almost like an Italian house. With the house surrounded by a gate, the road continued past the gate then looped around back to the street. That was this house. There seemed to be plenty of bodies that would die for Chris though, that must be the reason why he stayed alive so long.

He entered the house and walked past what seemed to be the living room and the studies on the right, while there was a bathroom to the left. I continued following him to a door then he stopped. “ He is through this door…,” he probably said something else but I didn't care I just pushed the door and walked right in. A bedroom, he was in his bedroom isn’t that nice.

There was dark oak framed bed with brown pillows and blanks, while there was the oak dresser to left. I saw someone stand in front a dark oak desk pointing his gun at me. It seems like Chris like dark oak.

“Who are you and where are my boys,” Chris shouted with that I heard a few dozen feet bang on the wood in my way. I huffed and then looked at him and smiled, it would seem like age hasn't taken a toll on him at all.Then I responded with a clear serious voice. "The sun is the enemy that we fear, in our darkest days, the moon should be our fire,” before I turned around to face the crowd heading towards me. I could hear Chris yelling to his guards to wait but his voice was drowned by the noise of gun blasting their bullet towards my directions, and after I said his men weren't stupid.

I quickly shut the doors and found out that Chris isn’t like his goons, idiotic. For the door was bullet proof. With that, the guns stop firing. It was completely quiet. I stepped away from the door and sat on the bed one leg over the other, messing with my phone. "I’m sorry..,” Chris tried to explain I just shushed him with my hand.

“He was taking his sweet time wasn’t he,” I said standing in for Chris's words. That’s when I heard the faint sound of a gun with a silencer being fired. It lasted for a couple of minutes and stopped. The doors open from the other side and I stood up walking to the door. They appeared my little brother Reaper,

“Hey, Skully sorry I’m late there was this guy with over ten million in his account. You know I had to take out the money in that pocket also do you know this house is filled with nothing but dark oak,” said my kid hacker.His excuse didn’t stop me from leg sweeping him off the floor, making yelp in surprise as he was falling and landed on his ass

“Stupid don’t be greedy, focus, we need to set up before he realizes that we are coming,” he looked down sad for a second then got up, ran to the Bed. Which he floor on, Dumbass. I turn to Chris and he seemed to glide next to me.

“Shit,’ I looked to where he was looking and it seems that all the men that firing at the door had a single gun shoot through the head.

“It’s for the best, if your door wasn’t bulletproof then your boys would have taken you out with me, we have no need for the stupid,” I stated. He looked at me confused. “Who are you and why do you know the Hale code,” Chris said. I was getting to speak when someone turned the corner and was running towards us. Once they seemed closer to us, Chris put up his hand motion for the man to stopped and that gave better light to the built figure. Truth be told I was in shock, nice smooth black hair with what looks like golden, green and blue eyes. His face looked narrow but he seemed tough. Of course, he would like a man in 7 years, but he is our man. Crap, I can’t have this now.

I was about to step forward but Reaper gasp cut mine. I turned and saw him about to get up. "Reaper, stop,” I said rushing to him, while he disregarded my order, so I pulled him Back to the bed.

“Skully it’s fucking Derek. Our Derek,” Reaper countered with a plea in his eyes looking at me, shit that almost broke me. “Reaper this is not the time or the place, first we need to set up. I didn't even know he was a life, his mother..,” with that I forced myself to stop talking. I back the door to see his glow yellow eyes, the eyes of the anger, but heartbroken at the same time.

“HOW DO YOU KNOW MY MOTHER,” Derek barked, about the charge at me at me, when Chris stopped him and look at me with questioned eyes.

“Sti….Reaper, call the others, tell them to be in Beacon in a day,” I told him.

“ But..,” he started. “Reaper, not now, we didn't know he was alive and I think she would love to know that too, also if the enemy knows where we are then we won't be ready as I want us to be, and we need our defenses,” With that Reaper looks conflicted but headed past Chris.. He stopped at Derek and looked up, Derek still mad, looked down at Reaper, but in a matter of seconds, his face softens in realization.

“Sti…,” I cut in "Reaper I do recommend that you hurry,” Derek look like a kicked puppy as Reaper walked down the hallway with the phone in hand. With in a matter of seconds, something seemed to click in Derek and he turns towards me. "That means your,” I stop him with my hand. I would like it if you would hear from a friend,” I pulled my phone out without thought and called a powerful person.

A woman voiced came from the other line. "Skully, what's,”

“Activate Unknown,” I said to cut her off and saying a slight sorry afterward. I put the phone away from my ear and put her on speaker. "Activated,” came a girl voice from the other line. It sounded like she was roughly 18 years old. I smiled at that.

“Skully, names,” the girl asked in a firm menacing voice. "Chris Argent, and…...Derek Hale,” I responded looking at Derek hurt eyes from being silenced. There was a pause from the phone. "Chris Argent, the man who drowned the sun,” came from the girl's voice.

Chris Argent gasp in surprised. ”Ta,” again the 18 years old voice spoke. "Chris please don’t speak my name while he is here, nor tell him anything. Skully and Reaper will inform him when it’s time. Which I hope is soon,” I rolled my eyes on the unneeded remark. "Chris for the time being you are in charge, but as soon as Skully is ready he will take control, do I make myself clear,” The girl commanded. “Yes sir,” Chris said in a soldier voice, which is idiotic. "Well, good then have the moon shine the darkness,” then the call ended.

Before anyone spoke the door open and Reaper walked right through Chris and Derek. ”Skully; Alpha, Berry, Hothead, and Jackass are on their way,” I rolled my eyes at the names that Reaper gave to our family. "I don’t mean to be rude but I think we both deserve answers,” Chris implied.  
I was about to say something to counter Chris when Reaper interrupted. “This is not for our case but if they both know everything then there wouldn’t be any distrust,” explained Reaper. I know Chris wouldn’t disobey the order that he was given, but I do need Derek’s trust. I sighed and started walking out of Chris’s bedroom. I backtracked to where I saw the living room. I sat down on a surprisingly comfy chair and waited for everyone to sit. Reaper sat down next to me, Derek sat across from Reaper, and Chris across from me.

“Well first off I do have a name but, it has some memories attached with, so my name is Skully, but otherwise. My name is Skully, 21 years old, and part of the Hale family, before the attack. This is my younger brother, Reaper or known as Stiles Stilinski in our family, he is 18”. With that Derek lit up, both him and Stiles was about to get up, I motion for both of them to sit down and they complied.” I’m not sure of your relationship with each other, but I wish we continue” with that Derek looked at me weird.

“Let me start at the beginning, well as we all know there was suspicion of a traitor in the Hale family, well Derek I’m not sure if anyone told you but, your father had a feeling of something bad happening so he told your mother to take you, your older sister, Laurel, and your younger sister, Cora, to a safe place,” Derek's eyes went with a questioned look. “Cora was sent a way because of the traitor, your mother wanted at least some part of your family in a safe place. We were supposed to be your bodyguards, but we realized you weren’t with us, we wanted to stay with your mother but she commanded us to search for you, and we could never disobey our Alpha. When we got back to the compound it was in flames. We stood in shock at the bright fire. Then we tried to call your mother but didn’t get any response we thought we were alone. Our family died to the enemy, to the Argents,” with that Chris looked down in pity but I continued.” Our eyes were blinded with rage and every Argent tool we saw we just killed on spot, sometimes in the middle of the street. Then 3 years later of the fire, while I was snapping an Argent goon neck and Stiles was hacking into their network. We received a call from an unknown number, and I was ready to tell Stiles to trace the call, so I could kill whoever was brave enough to call me”

I stopped to regain my thoughts, the secret thought and decided to tell them everything. “I answered the phone, and a child voice answer, asking who was this number. It was the same girl from the call earlier, but younger. I didn’t say anything and the child constantly was saying hello, then stopped, I thought I was rid of her until I heard her say ‘Mom this person on the phone isn’t talking but staying on the line, my contact name for the is IMPORTANT, so I don’t know what to do’ I heard a gasp and Talia yelling my name. I was frozen in shock,” Derek seems to be in another world, probably rejecting every kind of friendship he is offered.” I was put back into reality by Stiles coming over listening on the call, he didn’t hear anything because he just went away. Before I could answer Talia, told me that there is a park near their street and they will meet us. Without thinking I told Stiles to follow me in his blue beat up jeep and went to the park that, where we saw 23-year old Laurel, a 15-year old Cora, and Talia, your mom, Derek.”I could see his eyes beginning to fill with tears.

“After they took us to their house, we talked for a bit and slept over for quite some time, until when we heard gun firing. Talia looked enraged but shocked at the same time. I didn’t know what was happening but I knew I had to keep everyone safe. Sooner rather than later, I blacked out. When I woke up, I was a room that I didn’t know, but I saw Stiles beside my bed, a sleep. When he woke up he told after the shooting I went somewhere for 2 years. That’s when he told me a month prior, I was found in a field of dead flowers,” With that Derek and Chris both were surprised.” That’s not all though before I blacked out, I saw Kate Argent and…...Peter Hale behind the firing men,”

“WHAT,” yelled Derek. “Why the hell would my uncle attack his sister, nevertheless with the Argents,” Everyone was looking at me even Stiles in a questionable look, which I knew what would happen since I didn’t tell him.

“I didn’t say they attacked your family, their attack was weird enough for me to remember, they weren’t aiming at the house, or tried not to. I want to say they were aiming for the car even, to make myself feel better but, that makes no sense, unless I was behind it,” With that Stiles looked started.

“Why would you be their target Skully,” Stiles asked. The answer was a simple shrug, I don’t know why Peter is with them, why they see as a threat, or what I did when I was blacked out.

There was dead silence through the room while everyone was trying to regain their thoughts until there was a little chime coming from Chris's phone. I immediately looked at Stiles and he already had his laptop out, tracing the call. Chris faced seemed to be confused. Then put his phone away from his ear turning on the speaker.

“The son of a human and a forbidden, to the brother of his opposite, and the lover of a Dammed, the warrior for Death but, a betrayer to Life. I’m talking about the Void, but also my Galaxy. The beast as Skully,”

Everyone looked at me, but it didn’t seem to render because I was in my own thoughts. I had to say something though, all that came out my mouth was

“Nemeton,”


	2. Recruitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And,  
> The most surprising of all,  
> That I could carry it.  
> That I could bear the  
> Unbearable

##### Stiles

The Argents, the sun that burns all hope from a city, incinerate an entire family love, crazy assholes that love the spotlight.If you think about it I guess you can put Peter in that category. While Skully is thinking of a badass way to take down the Argent, Chris trying to wrap his head around that Talia, Derek’s mom, is still alive, and Derek thinking of a way to get us alone. I’m trying to figure out why in the hell would Peter be with the Argents, nevertheless shoot at his own family.You would think I would wonder this sooner but, Skully kind of disappeared for 2 years.

What makes things worst, out of the fucking blue, Chris received a call from some cryptic asshole that is talking about Skully, Fortunately Skully knew exactly who this was.

Nemeton, great a cryptic name for a cryptic person, and with that Derek and Chris stared at my brother, Skully. It was all fun and games until, I saw something that never happened, for as long as I knew Skully. A tear. He had his hands covering his face but there was a tear I saw. Looking in the direction of Chris and Derek, they didn't seem to see Skully breakdown, they were looking at him with their still probing faces shooting. I did the only sensible thing a younger brother would do.

I grabbed Skully arm and dragged him up to his feet and in one swift motion, I dragged him out of the living room. Luckily the door wasn’t that far. I slammed the front door open and head towards my car, I looked back for a second and could see Derek running after us late. Once we got to my jeep I let go of Skully and his body moved on autopilot. Even when we both were in the jeep his mind was somewhere else. I took one last look back at the house and Derek stood there on the porch with a hurt look next to Chris, who probably is the one that stopped him.

I really wanted to stay, to talk to him, to laugh with him, to catch up life with him. To be with him. Even if that so, nothing is more important than my brother, not even love one, or the family.

I backed up out the compound and just started to drive. I didn’t know where, but Skully needed to be somewhere else. That’s when the idea hit me, why not go back to the motel, the landlord never complains, obviously because how much money we have.650,000. That's even with a computer, my phone, both our cars, constant food at Arby’s and the numerous TB flash drives I have. Which is a lot of money. There I thought Skully can have peace and quiet, until like always Skully read my mind.

“No, we don’t need that place anymore, here,” he said while handing me a piece of paper with an address. Great give the person with no sense of direction a location in a city full of roads.  
It took practically all day but, I did find the, um, structure? It looked like it was an apartment building before, but now it just an empty tower with some surprisingly decent art on it. Like I don’t think you know how bad it is. A lot of the building structures and walls are gone, they're just holes. If we put made a sound in there, that building would kill us in an instant, but that didn’t stop my crazed brother getting out of the jeep and heading toward the monstrosity. Hey if he goes down, why not confirm it. I get out the jeep to join my bother weary.

“Hey, didn’t know if you noticed but that is a death machine, no wait, it’s actual death itself,” I said catching up and making my brother huff

“Yes, I’m aware of the condition our compound is in but I don’t think your snoring can take it down, wait, actually we might not want to sleep here tonight,” Skully shot back mocking me.

“Hey, for your information, people had told me I, wait…..THIS IS OUR COMPOUND,” I questioned. ‘HOW CAN THIS DEATHTRAP BE OUR COMPOUND, IT’S NOT EVEN REMOTELY SAFE,” Skully seemed to wait until I calmed then he spoke.

“Stiles, I know it's practically rubble, but it something I need to do, it will help me, and luckily for you, in the morning I need you to put 10,000 of our money to everyone that is coming, also if you would get a phone for me,” I wanted to question on how in the hell would he fix, this. That was until he told ME, to get him, a phone.  
My selfless brother told me, a person that wouldn’t think twice about using the money that we have to buy the white house, to buy him a phone. This is the best day ever. Ultimately I had to ramble on the phone’s their are their features and accessories.God, I think I talked myself to sleep, which was in the jeep and not in the beast of a building.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The next day, I woke up to an empty seat next to me. What time does he sleep, whenever something needs to be done I never see him wake up in the morning. 

Either way, I took a minute to step out and stretch my sleeping bones. Then I head to the pile and rubble to hopefully talk to Skully in the morning, only to see that my brother is nowhere in sight, great. I guess I should start with the order’s I was given. I jumped back into the jeep and head towards SettingSun. God that place is amazing.

The barista is an angel. I parked on the street, grabbed my laptop and practically ran inside, and saw that I was the first person there, Yes! I went straight to the cash register and waited. Later rather than sooner, an average sized brown hair girl with a pretty face came in surprised.

“STILES, oh crap, you scared the hell out of me, we really need to install some kind of bell at the door,” said Kira the Fox as I walked up to her a counter in the way. Kira was the first person that talked to me when we arrived in Beacon City. Well, she didn’t have a choice, because she was taking my order, but that didn’t stop her talking to me when I was overstaying my welcome in the cafe. The reason why her nickname is the fox is that she screamed when out of nowhere a fox walked into the store. I mean in the big city a four legged fox walked through the open door, it was weird and hilarious. It was weilarious, is what Kira said. She is such a dork.

“Hey Kira, just give me the original,” I said at the counter, then head to the corner booth, laptop bag in hand. Every day I come to the cafe and head in the corner and stay all day. Kira doesn’t ask about what I do, even though every day I stay here until she closes. She came to me once while everything was calm and I was in currently arguing with Skully about investing a company instead of starting a family, after that argument. Skully was pissed at me for a whole mouth. Either way ever since I know she thinks that I’m apart of some big fancy company, but besides that she’s awesome. Kira is someone that I can trust and someone that I know is a great asset.

Kira comes over with a SettingSun cup filled with hot chocolate, which I love, and sat in the same booth as me. “What you working on today, manage stock marketing, scheduling meeting?” Kira asked totally not aware what situation I live. If only was it that easy, than y life wouldn’t be as stressful. I find it kind of cute how pure she is.

“Well today, My brother told me to transfer some money out of our 650,000 dollar account into four different account for the new people joining our Mafia's family, then I suppose to track down an awesome ass phone for my said brother, so creeper people start calling his phone and not someone else’s, and finally, like usual, keep tabs on the gangster family, the Argents, so they don’t burn anyone else family,” I explained. Then I realized I shouldn’t have said that. I looked at Kira’s stuck face. She didn’t say anything she just looked at me and I looked back. Without a word she just got up and walked away. Damn, I wonder if she is going to talk to me when the store closes.

Either way, finally my laptop finished its daily update check and I could finally do my role until the cafe’s door open. Which I didn’t realize until it was too late. My laptop was closed by a hand, a smooth hand in fact.

“Your _Death2reaper_ right, the one with the coding blog,” I looked up in surprised, shit I knew I shouldn’t have started a blog on a public computer. I took a long stare at the cute dark brown haired boy. He seemed Hawaiian.I stare was too long because he just lifted a brow in questioned face. 

“Shit, umm, yeah, I knew that public library was unprotected,” I tried to say under my breath. He smiled in realization that I wasn’t a total weirdo. “Great, I need some help trying to attack someone’s firewall, because whatever I fire at it, always rebound and my shit hurt, Danny by the way,” said the Hawaiian pretty boy as he smoothes in down next to me and started his own laptop, which booted really fast.

“Wait I’m just a coder, blogging some tips online, I’m not a hacker and my name is Stiles,”I said trying to cover myself up. and he looked at him with ‘I know’ look. 

“Remember the questions I asked, well every question you answer I tried to other people firewall and worked like a charm, that just way to suspicious, so I questioned if you were something more than a rookie coder, so I tried to track you down and it took me over a month to get a signal and that was at the library I found quite a bit of your account active toward that site and ever since I was in your system’s,” explained Danny and pulled up a file on his screen that had series of coding.

“Well, at least you're not stupid, what am I looking at?” I asked staring at the screen. He looked at in more of a questionable look.

“It’s the virus that I tried to implement into their system,” he said in more of a proud manner. 

“WHAT, how many computers have you gone through, this is a one-way nuke. It has no reinforcement attached to it, yea it will be hard to spot but depending on the network this would do barely any damage to a bank,” I said deleting the code through his system.

“Wait, what the fuck man, you know how long it took me to build that,” Danny complained. While I was deleting his code. And that’s when I uncovered something. “SHIT” I yelled and grabbed the laptop, moving out of the booth and smashing it over my knee. I looked back and saw the horror on Danny’s face. Before he retaliated I cut him off. “Dannyboy who ever you tried to hack was watching you and by how advanced that bug was, we need to,” before I finished the door open I looked towards the light and the sun made my heart drop. I quickly sat down beside Danny. “Who did you say you tried to hack,” I asked Danny without looking away from the dirty blonde slut.

“I don’t know, their first name started with a G and their last name was Argent, I remembered because that means silver in french I think,” I wanted to yell at Danny for being a dumbass but the bitch already saw us since we were still the only people in the cafe. She smiled a devious smile and walked towards. That’s when Kira walked back into the room and she seemed confused with the feeling of the room.

“Hey, Fox, can you give me Death,” I yelled at Kira and she simply smiled and nod into the back room. The women looked at Kira and then me judging the situation but just shrugged, not thinking of what is happening. I don’t have any of my guns, so fighting her would be a losing battle. She finally got to our table and continued to smile at me disregarding Danny.

“Why hello, Stiles, or is it Reaper now.” said the annoying entity. 

“Kate,” I simply said looking away from her and at the door waiting, hope he got his car with him.

She steps in my view of the door to get my attention, bitch. “I’m sorry for interrupting your little recruitment meeting, but we were following a signal that was just recently destroyed. They were trying to hack into our systems and fail horribly. We both know that Virus we bugged was too weak to be your’s, so if you don’t mind I would love to get to know your little friend here,” she stated. I looked up and gave her a serious stare.

“With the history, you have of making friend’s I think my ‘friend’ is better off staying where he is.” She was about to retort something when out of nowhere Kira appear with a cup with a lid on top, probably more hot chocolate, and sat it down in front of me.

“Death is right here Stiles,” with that I smiled.

“Great, it was a pleasure to meet you again Kate, you know after you burn my family and almost shot the people that survived, but you know that was all in the past. Now if you would excuse me, both of my friends and I are leaving.” I said while packing my laptop. I didn’t give her time to retaliate as I exited my booth and headed towards the door with Danny and Kira in toe. Thank god they're not questioning things.

I exited the cafe and was greeted with Skully leaning on his car. I didn’t stop to question why he just stood there, I just started toward my Jeep. When I had a moment to catch my breath I realized Danny and Kira were in the jeep too. I reached over Danny in the cup compartment and took out an M9 readying the clip and open the door. “Stay here,” I said to the two. They both looked at me with the ‘serious’ look. I know it was a stupid request but hey I’m trying to be nice in a fucked up situation.

I disregard their looks and headed next to my brother he looked at me with disapproving eyes, but we both knew there was no way I would just watch. I needed to be ready to face the Argent. Unfortunately, I didn’t have enough time to ready my mind because Kate Argent came out with hands raised. 

“Hey, I don’t want to start a fight here I just came for the boy,” Kate stated. I was about to tell her piss of until Mr. Cool put up his hand to stop me. 

“Stiles, info,” Fuck. I hate when this happens, whenever my brother gets serious without second thought I do the same.

“Danny, Engineer of Electronics. Kira, Fighter of Shadows.” I said without a second thought. Damn me and my fixed head. Ever since I knew I would follow any commanded that Skully would say until said otherwise. When our lives burn down, was when I was free range. Before I was only able to watch, now I have a choice over my action when I go into this mode, Reaper mode.

Skully smiled. “Sorry, Kate but it would seem I have some use for the boy you want, I’ll be sure to treat him well and not pull a Kate,” Kate glared at him but didn’t advance. A battle here would do nothing. With that Skully walked around to the other side of his car motioning me to follow. I jogged, ran, to my Jeep and started the engine.

I followed him down several streets, some we took more than twice, but I understood. That’s when we finally stopped to our tall, box. Now instead of the apartment having hole’s, it was now a solid brick box with glass window, yay.

Skully got out of his car and walked into the rectangle, I only did the logical idea and followed him. All the levels were clear and the stairs seemed to be just installed. When he stopped we were five floors above ground level. There was nothing here except for two beds with brown oak frame and mattresses unsheeted. Ever floor seemed to be the same 15x15. Reaper stopped in front of one of the beds and turned back towards me.

“Stiles, what the hell did I say about fucking with the Argents before we set up and who are these people you manage to wrap up in our shit.,” Skully shouted softly. It’s very rare for Skully to get mad, so I just stayed quiet. That’s when the people I didn’t even realize followed us started to talk, Fuck.

“To be honest he wasn’t the one that tried, and fail, at hacking the Argents firewall,” Danny shot. I swear he needs to shut up.

“Plus he wasn’t the one to disarm that Kate girl while she wasn’t looking.” Kira also cut in. Shit, I swear if they die it’s not my fault, because in an instant Skully looked at both of them with raged eyes. They both looked at him with scared eyes, crap, crap, crap.

Skully stopped looking between them and just stared at Kira with ragged, thoughtful eyes. Then stopped. “Actually I’m sorry I yelled at you Stiles, not only did you bring back a human with Computer engineering skills but you also brought a Kitsune, a lighting fox.” all our eyes lift up. 

“Wait what,” I asked in complete shock. Skully looked at me with a disappointed look.

“Stiles, from what I gathered already, because of this Hawaiian tried to hack into the Argent for some apparent reason, they are mad because his hack probably did something to their servers. Plus with Kate being a bitch, she will report to her father the two of them and then they will become enemies on the spot, so in all in all the only thing that changed really is, the Hawaiian and the Kitsune have no choice to join us, thanks, Stiles,” Skully said with a mocking smiled at the end. Shit that isn’t what I wanted to happen.

What makes thing even more out of control a very familiar voice out of the shadows spoke. “Skully, I thought I told you to be aware of your surrounding more, and change your group total of 4 to 9,”

I looked behind us to a naked white guy with messed up hair and a crazy beard and his arms crossed. Not ashamed to show the world his dick. We got a nudist on our hands people. Then I saw Derek behind the nudist with three other people; a dark skinned male, a pretty hot girl, and guy in a brown and yellow disaster of a suit, but that all didn’t matter because there was a complete silence out of Skully. I looked back to see his hand over his mouth with shocked eyes. Instead with a single tear down his face, there was a fountain. I didn’t know how to react that never happen, well except for the fire, even then I didn’t know what to do. I wanted to stop this unknown man before something bad happen but he cut me off.

“Ohh, come on Aaron, don’t cry, I was about to say something important,” that’s. my. brother. name, Aaron. I stopped in utter shocked. With his name being said. My brother fell to the floor, hands over his eyes knees on the ground. The naked man came over to him disregarding me, Kira, and Danny. He sat down in front of my brother and hugged him. I quickly looked at Derek and he seemed surprised, who is this man.

“Aaron Stilinski, I the Nemeton, or the name you gave, Zion, pledge my loyalty to the family of Moon Rising, and will always follow this family until I die,” finally my brother hugged him. 

My brother Skully, no Aaron hugged this man, hugged the Nemeton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Referring to the building just think of Derek's Loft being completely empty that's how big it is, later on, the story it would actually look like Derek's loft.


	3. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ===========================================================================Caution:ReallyReallyBad=============================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work in progress and I know that It's been a year since I wrote, tell you the truth I don't have a good reason I just got stuck a lot, but when I would have stuff, I would go against what I'm writing. What I'm trying to say is for those who are actually reading this, I give you props for reading this bad story, and if you could possibly give me a due date for the next one and just wait for me to rewrite these three chapter thanks.

##### Derek

I hate this feeling, the state where I feel useless, the moment that I have no power over what’s happening in front of me. Just like that night, right now I was faced with two of my dearest friends, no, family were in complete shock and I didn’t even know why. That’s why I can’t just sit here standing in shock as Aaron is on the floor crying and Stiles just standing there in horror for unknown reason. It wasn’t until I felt a slight move to my left, where Boyd was, that I realized I was here to get some answers, hopefully.

I started toward Stiles when I was stopped instantly, I couldn’t move, I tried and I was stuck in place. That’s when I saw the stranger's hand was towards me. What is he?

“I’m grateful that you brought me to Stiles and Aaron, Derek, but that doesn’t mean I truly trust you and your pack,” said the crouched man. With that, I looked back and in fact, my betas had wide eyes in shock, telling me they couldn't move. Whoever this man is he is powerful I will give him that. I even tried to pick up on his scent but there was nothing but the smell of Aaron and it didn’t also help that I was still tired and drained from yesterday.

“Zion…..it’s ok, he's family,” said Aaron and what seems to be the only thing coming out of his mouth for a while, but just like that it seemed we could move, and judging by the growls that was coming behind me the pack didn’t trust his stranger any more than I did.

“OK, fine, if Aaron trust you then I will try and deal with you all. Even if you are a broken dirty blonde slut, a tall scared daddy's boy, a dark-skinned brute that won’t even face his family, and someone that failed to protect him because he wanted to be one of the adults,” and I don’t know when it happens but out of everything that would happen this was something I didn’t expect to happen.

I just stood there in shock and glee, when I saw Aaron seem to punch this naked man in the gut. I rarely say this but thank the moon.

“I shouldn’t have taken that long to recover, but know that I’m….steady, so would you please tell me what the hell happen to you, because if you are trying to play a trick, then sooner rather than later your throat will be ripped out,” Aaron stated will picking himself off the floor, should I be happy that is saying my threat or sad that I couldn't say it.

The stranger, that I think was named Zion, was only coughing as his response. Then he also picked himself off the floor and answered. “Oh come on your memory isn’t that bad that you forgot how I acted, and your punches are…,” was all he said before covering his own mouth with his hand.

You can tell when Aaron is made, more like pissed, because he would have this little creepy smile on his face, almost like he is thinking of a thousand ways to torture you from your head to your toes. Before he could say anything though, Zion put his other hand to Aaron’s forehead. His hand grew the color of bright red and then it just got silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

##### Aaron

I saw it, everything that I missed from when I was born, until now. I saw it, but I couldn’t understand it. I blinked my eyes to regain my train of thought.

“Ohh thank god, I’m sorry Aaron, but your magic has gotten me put in jail so many times that I'm not trusted anywhere,” My magic?

“Don’t get me started on my love life, somehow with a blunt mouth people just seem to magnetize to you,” Love Life?

“Even with simply opening door or jar I would bust it, I mean it was for you I would have dealt with it but damn you are something else,” With that, the person just stopped talking and looked at me.

“Aaron?” was the lasting I heard when I passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

##### Derek

What is it with this guy and always affecting Aaron. Right now we were back at Chris’s compound, because for a second, Stiles spoke to tell us to take him back, then just left. These boys are making my wolf go crazy, with fear, worry, anger, happiness, and overall love and they only appeared yesterday, but now I was sitting in Chris’s living room with my three betas, Erica, Isaac, and Boyd, what I found out was Danny and Kira also with the guy named Zion, while Aaron just laid on the couch, oh and Chris was here but clearly wanted to stay out of the way.

Zion was about to say something when the front door open and the house was filled with anger. Stiles comes in the room what looked like a cinnamon stick and a sketchbook. I was going to ask him what was wrong when he rushed to the back of the couch throw the stick and notebook on Aaron’s stomach making Aaron sit up in shock. Than practically ran to sit by the fireplace and stared into the fire.

Again I wanted answers and again was cut off. “Just let Aaron do this until he is back to normal,” was all Stiles said not looking back and stared into the fire. It wasn’t until I heard movement that I realized what Stiles was talking about, Aaron grabbed, what I thought was a cinnamon stick, the pen, and sketchbook and started to hum and draw. He acted like he was five. It was like he didn’t even realize what happened that day, That he cried in front of everyone.

This lasted for about two hours before Aaron stopped humming and closed the book he was drawing in and just closed his eyes. That’s when I also realized Stiles turned away from the fire, still a little bit of anger coming from him.

“Shit….shit, shit, shit,” said Aaron as he opens his eyes and threw the book. “Of course Peter would side with them who wouldn’t after knowing what I am,” what he is? I wasn’t able to ask, because I was cut off by Aaron getting up.

“Of course out all the things I was I had to be this, I would be the beast they all feared and Stiles was the one they all loved, but not before they clearly say who is better. Talia should have just left me and taken Stiles,” that made me get up and grabbed Aaron by the shoulders going to ensure him.

“Don’t ever say that ever you both are very important to the family, we both love you both we,” what is me getting cut off, what does alpha mean nothing this day in age.

“Derek,” Aaron commanded me and what seemed like forcefully closed my mouth cutting me off.

“I’m a beast, that kills anything that loves the night. The moon itself hates that I’m alive, every single second that I’m alive I am hated by the god that I once loved, to now remember that she would do anything to kill me. That's not the end of it either. THE SUN IS MY GOD, he is the one that wants me to kill every last one of you and even my own brother, because he is an eyesore. Then I realized, the fire, the fire Derek, it was me. I wasn’t the spy but I know, I set that fire,”“What Stiles left out was, when we went back to the house it was fine and we split up to look for you. I remember how I had started the fire with my bare hands and when I heard the cries of pain….I was..happy, I loved that they were dying, Derek. The family that took me in and was cared by, the family that would give the world, that would do anything for me is the family that I kill because I’m a descendant from the sun because I’m a Sunrunner,”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

##### Stiles 

Aaron...killed our…..family. Then it hit me, be smart Stiles, he wouldn’t do that on purpose, right, but that’s when I felt something, it wasn’t pain or anger. It was sorrow not for those who died but for my brother, Aaron. Why. I went to Aaron and turned him around to face me and his eyes was a golden fire. I could tell by how fast Aaron ran out the room that my eyes were wide, but what I didn’t expect was Derek running out to catch up to him with Zion and Chris right behind him. I was left with Danny, Kira and Derek’s betas. I just sat on the couch. Soon after Kira was on my left and Danny on my right, and even the beta’s gotten a little closer, I guess they would since that just happen in front of them... I bet they were crawling with questions, but no one said anything.

We just sat there staring into the fire. I didn’t worry about Aaron, Derek, or Chris I just didn’t know what to do. I wasn’t broken, I wasn’t lost, I was just stopped. Stopped to see the truth of the world, stopped to feel any emotions at all. I wasn’t until the tall, brown-haired beta from Derek pack put a hand on my shoulder that I was jerked back into reality.

“Crap, how long since they left”

“Not that long, it's only been about 20 minutes,”

“Ok, good that means we still have about an hour and 30 minutes left,” I said and I could feel the question radiate from them.

“Around that time he will go after the Argent, I just know it, he really doesn’t think when he is like this and only wants to complete the ‘objective,’”

Then Finally someone asks the god damn question. “What does Derek’s family have to do with any of this,” asked the dirty blonde girl that was wearing too tight of clothes.

“Yes, yes, that the question to ask, god that took way too long for my liking,” I stated, but there was no reaction.

“Well, it all happened with me,” I stared at me and with that, they all seemed to get comfortable.

“Ever since I was able to think I had two parents that were never home, now I don’t know where they would be but they were never home. When I would ask Aaron, my brother, he would say they were just working really hard. Now I believed that 0% of the time I was there, but either way, when I was 12 I met a black wolf in the woods. For some apparent reason, I didn’t run instead walked up to it. The wolf seemed to be cautious but in all reality, I jumped on it making it, wolf out? a surprised bark. I clung to the back of the wolf and wanted to ride it all the way home to show Aaron. Until the wolf turns into a guy. In surprised, I jumped off the man's back and hid behind a tree. When he got up he seemed in his early 20 with black sharp hair, built muscled, and a look that would make anyone run, Derek. I just looked at Derek afar, while he would just look right at me with an almost hated looked. Instead of running I slowly ran back to him, I could tell he was about to either roar or yell, so you know what little Stiles did, I latched onto his leg. This made Derek stop whatever he was thinking and just stood there. Long story short we would meet in the wood every day until it was my 14th birthday. My plan was to celebrate my birthday with Aaron wait for a call from our other two brothers and then meet Derek in the woods, but that’s when our ‘parents’ decided to show up. I don’t know exactly what happened but I do remember getting yelled at and then Aaron killing both our parents. Ya, that was a thing,” I looked up and saw their shocked faces, it was understandable.

“Keep in mind Aaron was 16 at the time, so yea. Well soon than later the cops arrived and we were taken to the police department, where we were questioned on who killed them. Aaron just stayed blank-faced and just got up and walked somewhere else, but at the same time the cop talking to me told me we would be separated, and that’s when I freaked. I was yelling and shouting, that I could be away from Aaron, a little bit after that I heard a women say “ I could look after them,” I looked up and saw that a good dress, midnight hair women, was standing behind the cop with Aaron not far away. Turned out she was Derek’s mom, Talia, she also was the Alpha of a powerful man, family, she didn’t like using the word mafia she said it was to corrupt. We stayed with her, with her husband, daughter Laural, Derek, and a lot of other people. Then a fire broke out killing everyone except Talia, Laural, Derek and us. Derek’s uncle was badly burned through. Then we went berserker, then found Talia again and then was attacked again, then Aaron disappeared for four years and then we moved here. Ohh and the fire happened a month after I and Aaron moved in with the Hale’s.” I finished.They just stood there wide-eyed and for a minute thought it was because of the story until I felt something behind me. I looked behind and saw something that I never saw in my life.

This figure was all black like ash and had cracked in his skin that seemed to be filled with lave, I was in horror until I saw the tears in its eyes, every time it escaped it would evaporate but it was still there. That’s when I realized who this was.

“Aaron? ” and with that, the skin wasn’t black but a peach and the cracks were replaced with actual skin. The figure dropped to the floor. I stood there not worrying about Aaron, but I could feel something different in the room and that’s when I saw it to my left, the mirror, I was the same way as Aaron, excepted I was blue and water was in the cracks, not lave and that was the lasting I saw before just like Aaron I passed out.


End file.
